


Darn Dwarflings.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Baby Durin Tales. [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Gen, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin hates being sick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darn Dwarflings.

Thorin held his wriggling youngest nephew upside down by his heel, which made the little boy laugh until his arms ceased there swinging and he looked up at his uncle with a large grin and puppy dog eyes.

 

"Unca' Thorin! I wanna see Fefe now, can we pwease! Pwease, pwease, pweaaasseee!" Kili begged, his eyes growing impossibly wide as he looked at his young nephew and sighed, but was still managed to maintain his smile. He had dreaded this all week, Fili had been very ill the past few days and had been locked away in his room, only his mother was permitted to enter as she still had to make sure her eldest boy was alright, and with Thorin having to work everyday he couldn't risk getting ill, same with Kili. One sick child was quite enough, thank you very much.

 

"I don't know Kili, I think he might be still poorly." Thorin replied coolly, he had to keep a level head about this, assert himself, he had to-  _oh, oh no, what was Kili doing? Not the pout, no not the pout!_

 

"Bu- But Unca' you said he would be better, why he not better?" Kili asked, looking close to tears and Thorin started to panic, Dis had not briefed him on how to do with tears! He couldn't handle tears.

 

"We- Well, I suppose a few minutes won't hurt." Thorin replied as he turned his nephew around and held him in his thick arms, wanting instead to kick himself, and the dwarflings tears dried up instantly and he smiled brightly.

 

_The little... Orc._

 

"Can we go now?" Kili asked as he bounced excitedly and Thorin sighed before checking the hall for any sign of Dis, he then nodded to his nephew and began walking toward the isolated boys room, he turned the brass knob of the door gently where he saw the blond haired lad (and luckily not his mother) sat in the bed scribbling into a little pad and Kili cheered excitedly,  _just like a runted pig_ , Thorin said fondly to himself.

 

"Fi'!" The youngest boy shouted before hopping ut of his uncles arms and bounding toward the blond on his stubby legs, pouncing when he got near enough to wrap him in a tight hug. "Are you betta' now?"

 

"Yes." Fili replied before sneezing into a handkerchief that looked identical to his mothers one.

 

"Great! I have so much to tell you, well first off, do you know Gimli? Of course you do, you know everyone! Anyway he gave me a sweet stick of rock the other day, his Pa get them from the town of men in Bree, and then we went to go find Hazel, do you know her? Anyway we frightened her so bad that she tripped over her skirt and landed in a pile of mud! It was sooo funny but her Ma was really angry at us and shooed us away with a broom! A broom! Like a stick with those spikes on the end! It was really strange-"

 

Thorin was slightly worried at the young dwarf not taking in a single breath while he explained the story, but he sagged in relief when Kili gulped quickly and continued, the large dwarf sat on the edge of the sick boys bed and patted his leg, causing the boy to smile at him, even though it came with a snotty nose above it, Thorin returned it.

 

\--- Three Days Later---

 

"Mahal curse you Thorin, you just couldn't follow one simple rule!" Dis shouted before hushing gently into Kili's ear to calm the young dwarlfling, the young boy cradled against her shoulder as he cried and coughed at the same time, whining all the while.

 

"Dis, I didn' plan for this to happe'." Thorin said before attempting to blow his stuffed nose, his blond nephew curled up at his side and sniffling with him.

 

"If you just did as I asked of you-"

 

"I di' bu' then he started cryin', Dis. Cryin'!" Thorin stated as he flicked a handkerchief toward Kili who had become slightly quieter, still coughing dryly every once in a while. "I don' do cryin!"

 

"I told you, if he starts crying, you give him a cookie or take him off the subject!" Dis said exasperated and Thorin frowned in thought for a moment before humming.  _Oh yes, now he remembered._

 

"Sometimes I forget I am raising two children, not three." Dis huffed as she laid a now sleeping Kili at Thorin's right side, the large dwarf looked like he was about to protest but Dis silenced him with a spoonful of ghastly tasting medicine shoved between lips. "Now drink that up, or you'll have no tart for dessert tonight."

 

Thorin winced before swallowing the grim liquid down.  _Darn dwarflings, he hated being sick._

**Author's Note:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


End file.
